Willie Sissy
William "Willie" Cicci Siss Sissy was an assassin and soldier in the Corleone family and is now a mole in the Tattaglia Family. Info An agent of the FBI since 1989, Willie Sissy was in reality a top enforcer for the Corleones. He was however not a part of a crew led by Pete Clemenza. Several key members reported to him, including the Don Vito's son, Fredo Corleone. Sissy was also one of the men hired by Clemenza to protect Sonny Corleone during the Olive Oil War. Role in the Mob War On July, 2011, he was one of the men assigned to eliminate George Jovino following his betrayal. Sissy drove Jaggy to his death but did not observe the execution itself, as it was Charlie Trapani who killed Jaggy. By August, Will had become prominent in the family and was well trusted enough to be assigned with the job of assassinating Don Phillip Cuneo on the day of Oliver Corleone's baptism. Sissy assassinated Don Cuneo at the staircase by shooting him 10 times in the chest and body. Betrayal Sissy set a plan in motion by setting up a call from one of the Tattaglias. Clemenza took the call but didn't find out as he was convinced the Tattaglia on phone was a Corleone spy. Willie tells Clemenza he must leave for some of his own business problems, Clemenza lets him. Sissy instead called Osvaldo Altobello, who was happy and accepted Willie to join. And as a first mission, Osvaldo sends Sissy and Walter Manetti to assassinate Vito Corleone while he is peacefully sleeping at his mansion, alone on a lying chair. Corleone family also never found out Sissy betrayed them and now think he is dead, run of, or similar things. Death of Don Corleone As Vito Corleone was relaxing on a lying chair outside the Corleone Mansion, Sissy and a Manetti quietly rush to him and as Willie shoved a giant dirty Shovel through his stomach, Walter shot the Don in kidneys. Vito screamed for help, and two Corleone mobsters hurry came to kill Sissy and Manetti. However, Manetti killed both Corleone mobsters quickly while Willie shot Vito in the head, finishing him off. After Vito stopped moving, Willie and Walter escaped very quickly and no one ever saw Willie, but they did saw Manetti, who slip on the way to the get-away car. Next day Domenico Von Crane was ordered to kill him by Michael Corleone to make his bones. However, Dom dropped the plan as he felt sorry for the kid and lied to Mikey that he got the job done (screaming: we got one!). Michael become very sad and depressed when he heard the news of his father's dead and as the other killer was never to be found, Michael was a tragic Don, so tragic he went insane one year later in 2013. And to this day, Willie has still not been founded out as the traitor and is still hiding with the Tattaglias in the sewers and their current locations. But Domenico is getting suspicious he might be the traitor, however. In the video game In the video game, he and Charlie Trapani killed Phillip Cuneo in 2011 and his bodyguards at the Savannah Hotel. After this, Sissy was tasked to do more and more jobs, convinced he is a slave to the Corleones and betrayed them to Tattaglias without anyone finding out, yet. Gallery Willie_Sissy.jpg|Willie Sissy in Old Town. Will_Sissy.jpg|Willie in game. Willie_Sissy's_face.gif|Sissy's face in film. Sissy_rich.jpg|Willie faking he is rich. Willie ices Cuneo.jpg|Willie is about to kill Don Cuneo. Category:The Godfather Category:Tattaglias Category:Corleones Category:Traitors Category:Agents Category:Former Good Guys Category:Greedy Characters Category:Americans Category:Soldiers Category:Assassins Category:Capitalists Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:FBI